killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MC Escher
Welcome Hi, welcome to Killzone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Spetsnaz117/Halo got whooped at E3/Mau5killer-20100725014304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (Talk) 18:03, July 25, 2010 RE On CoD???? 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Its kinda late and my sis is here. 06:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Roger that, How about we spear head the campaign? Same here, Good night, Suzy. 06:02, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Mau5, You there,Over. 21:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello Mua5killer I had other things to work on here for awhile how can I help youDerekproxy 17:27, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to be a bother,but someone by name ANAToLY LANB3RY is making unnecessary changes to several pages of this wikia.One of which I had to undo.It involved vulgar language that I find unsettling.This person needs to be BANNED.Please help. dougw4496tl FYI This is one messed up wiki, FYI. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 04:45, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Useless edits I don't mean to sound harsh, but your recent changes to the Support Trooper are not only a waste of time but you ended up making it worse. First changing "specialises" to "specializes" was really unnecesary, or do you need to alter anything that the computer tells you is wrong, because it uses an American dictionary? Secondly, "Melee" is with capital, because it is 1 attack we are referring to, not one of 15. And your final edit, where you stupidly moved "is" and "and" INTO the linking word made it look really bad. While you probably made this out of good intentions, don't edit what ever you see fit, find a motive for it. P.S. I wrote the entire article, pretty much copy pasting what is written in the Killzone 2: Collector's Guide to Campaign and Warzone which I own (hardcover). I do agree that there are some grammatical and spelling errors in it, but not the part which you tried to correct. Cancel the poster thing, I didn't know the link to it had been removed. Oh well, that's what you get for making 250+ contributions to this wikia, they remove your stuff without notice, my bad. (the upper part still applies though) Thepineapple1 Flags Thanks 02:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thanks for the warm welcome. I'm not looking to set the place in chaos, just update a few things and correct a few misconceptions. For now I'm mostly sticking to small corrections rather than wholescale article writing. Hope you guys don't mind, but the Killzone backstory was sort of my baby, as far as Killzone 2, so I'm keen to keep things canon. ;) 03:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Rico didn't exactly do a stellar job getting Garza killed and offing Visari on a whim either, did he? 05:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome friend, I'm still trying to upload more photos and add a few pages that are still missing.Kruzak5 02:55, June 19, 2011 (UTC)Kruzak5 actually need help with capturing vissari i really need help with capturing vassari where do you hide when the guys with rocket luanchers come?Mofokiller 04:32, May 16, 2011 (UTC) thanksMofokiller 01:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hi, not sure if you know this but some complete twat has messed around with some pages, they are orlock, capture troops, johan stahl and tendon cobar. i really enjoy looking at this as i love killzone and it really made me angry that you get people like this pretty sad. 11:18, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Mazio Capture trooper Hi there, I was just wondering if you knew that the Capture trooper page has been changed to something inappropriate thanks.